Laven Week Studios
by ShimmerT
Summary: Ok, here's Laven Week Studios! I'm going to have lots of fun, since I have my drive back! YAY! Pairing is Laven of course. Rated M for later oneshots! PLEASE ENJOY! COMPLETED!
1. Culture Night

**Me: … Well, Laven Week is finally here!!! Hopefully I don't lose my mojo again!! Today's theme is Culture. I had trouble figuring out what to do with this theme, so I made something short. I apologize. I will try to fit in some smut in one of the days.**

**Allen: Why must I be the one that you love to torture? **

**Me: Cause I love you!**

**Allen *sigh* Just get on with it then…**

**Me: YAY!!**

**Lavi: HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER!!! Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. She just owns her writing skill, and the Yullen…. WAIT A SEC!!! You re-finished your studio!!**

**Me: Yep! Now it's the Laven Week Studios! **

**Lavi: …. But…. Couldn't you have just made another studio?**

**Me: Naw… I don't have the money, you should know that! I have to save up for Otakon!!!!!!**

**Lavi: Ok……. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!**

**WARNING: Not much of one, maybe not enough plot!**

**Culture Night!**

Allen sighed while laying on his bed. His lover, Lavi was out on a mission to some unknown country.. Wasn't it America? Or… maybe…. Allen rubbed his temples, getting a headache. "Ugh…. Why did Lavi have to leave? He's been gone for so long.." He buried his head in a pillow, frustrated at himself.

There was a knock on his door. "Allen-kun. Nii-san said that everyone is to meet in the cafeteria. Why don't we go down together?" Lenalee's voice asked. "I know how your feeling while Lavi's away, but come on." Lenalee had known that Lavi and Allen had been going out for about 2 months now, so she was sympathetic.

Allen snorted a bit into the pillow before getting up and walking over to the door. He passed by a mirror covered with a blanket. He had begun to hate mirrors now, because they showed what was living in him.

The door opened and Lenalee almost sighed in relief. They walked to the cafeteria together, and when they entered, there were all sorts of booths and flags all over.

"WELCOME! TO CULTURE NIGHT!!!!" Komui yelled from behind a Chinese booth. Miranda was behind a booth that read "GERMANY!" in big letters.

Allen sweat dropped slightly and walked the rest of the way in, and saw all the different cultures that the Order had. Even Bak, from the Asian branch, was there. A very reluctant-looking Kanda was sitting behind his own booth with a few others that Allen didn't recognize.

Allen looked around a bit more; Krory, and Jerry, and even Noise had their own booths. There was an empty booth that read, "ENGLAND!" Allen sighed slightly. He knew that it was meant for him, but being honest to himself, he really didn't know much about his culture.

Komui ran over and pushed Allen to his booth. "But, Komui… I don't really know about the English culture." Allen said.

Komui just beamed slightly. "Don't worry, you'll have help." He said.

Allen felt confused. "Who?" He asked.

"You'll see!" Komui said. He made Allen sit behind the booth. All of a sudden, arms wrapped around him.

"It's so good to see you again." A voice whispered.

"L-Lavi?" Allen said surprised.

"Yep! I just got back, and heard about the culture night. Komui asked me to help you out here." Lavi said, letting go of Allen and sitting next to him.

Allen smiled secretly, knowing what would happen later that night. But for now, he was happy to spend time with his boyfriend again. Maybe the culture night wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Me: Yeah, that's it…. I really don't know all the cultures at the order, but I know there's a whole lot! I didn't add Reever to that list, even though I know he's Australian. I didn't feel like it.**

**Lavi: That's mean.**

**Me: I know!**

**Allen: *sweat drop* Oh well….**

**Me: :) lol**

**Lavi: *sighs* Shall we just finish up?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess. Well, readers. REVIEW!!!! And I will see you tomorrow at the LAVEN WEEK STUDIOS!!!**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* You named another one like a show.**

**Me: I know, it's fun!!!!!!**

**Allen: O.O She seriously scares me. *hides when I start laughing maniacally* Um… flames will be used to heat coffee and to burn….. a kid that Shimmer does not like!**

**Lavi: BYEZZ!!! *ducks as stuff starts flying everywhere***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**


	2. There Will Be A New Day

**Me: Well, it's the second day of Laven Week! Today's theme is New Day. **

**Lavi: Hmm.. I wonder how this will end up.**

**Me: You'll see Lavi.**

**Lavi: Ok!**

**Allen: *sighs* Shimmer does not own D Gray Man… She just owns her imagination..**

**Me: ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!!! **

**WARNING: Not much of one. Maybe a bit of angst in this one.**

**There Will Be A New Day**

Allen lay exhausted on a bed. Another day of the war and his struggle with the 14th had passed. He needed something to save him, he didn't know what though. Something had to bring him to another day, because he wasn't sure he'd make it.

He turned over and stared at the mirror. The 14th stared back at him and laughed. "Pathetic boy." He said. "You don't have to continue on if you think you can't."

Allen closed his eyes, hoping to block the 14th's voice out, but it only became much stronger. "You fight for nothing but more pain and suffering. This war is never-ending. The only way to end it is to destroy the Earl, but that's close to impossible isn't it?" The voice said mockingly.

"Shut up…" Allen murmured. "Please, just leave me alone.."

"I will not. You need to face the facts boy… You cannot win. The best thing to do is just give up."

"I said shut up!" Allen threw something at the mirror, and it shattered. He breathed heavily as tears slipped out of his eyes. "There's nothing else I can do, but continue walking this path…" He added in a whisper.

The door opened and Lavi was standing there. "Allen, what happen….." Lavi trailed off as he looked at the mirror and then Allen's face. "Allen! What happened?" Lavi asked worriedly, hurrying over to the still crying boy.

"It's nothing.." Allen said.

"It's certainly not nothing." Lavi said. "You're crying. And why's the mirror broken?" He asked.

"The… 14th won't leave me alone. He keeps telling me to give up…….. That there's no hope left…. But… But.. I can't stop walking this path, there's no other path for me to walk on…" Allen said, covering his face with his hands.

He felt warm arms around him. "It's alright Allen. There will always be hope, as long as you believe we can win. I know it's hard, but there will be another day, where it will be peaceful. It will be a brand new day, and everyone will be living normal lives. Being a Bookman apprentice, I'll have to leave." Lavi said.

"Please, don't leave." Allen whispered.

"If you'd like, I can talk to Jiji, and ask him to get another apprentice, and then we can spend that new day, and the rest of our lives together." Lavi said. "We can get a house on the beach, and we can finally live peacefully. And I mean it too." He added, giving Allen a small kiss on his temple.

"Lavi….." Allen said, as Lavi was leaving. "Stay."

Lavi walked back to the bed, and sat down next to Allen, and wrapped his arms around him. He gave Allen a kiss on the lips, and Allen responded by kissing him back.

"I love you, Allen." Lavi said.

"I love you too, Lavi." Allen said. They both laid down. As they were falling asleep, Allen whispered, "Please keep your promise for that new day.." And then, he was fast asleep in the arms of his new lover.

**Me: Well, that was short, but really cute! I had some problems with figuring out what to write, but it was lots of fun!!! I know it seems a tiny bit OOC for Lavi, but that's the fun part.**

**Lavi: It was cute, I LOVE YOU ALLEN!!!**

**Allen: *blush* shut up….**

**Lavi: AWE!! *hugs Allen* You're blushing!!**

**Allen: *blushes harder* I am not!**

**Me: ok, ok stop you two. Please people, review and tell me how I did.**

**Allen: And all flames will be used to burn Shimmer's insomnia!**

**Lavi, Allen, and Me: BYEZZ!!!**


	3. Ocean Warnings

**Me: Hey there! Sorry for taking so long with this next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Allen: I don't! You like torturing me, don't you?**

**Me: hmm… *thinking* yes. But that's because I love you!**

**Lavi: HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: lol. How cute. Kanda, get your ass over here and do the damn disclaimer!**

**Kanda: *walks in* How about you do it yourself, you fucking lazy ass?!**

**Me: You asshole, stop cussing at me. I don't feel like it! Disclaimers are never fun, so just fucking do it!**

**Kanda: You stop cussing at me first damnit!**

**Me: I'm the author, so I can fucking cuss whenever the hell I please!**

**Kanda: *takes out Mugen***

**Me: *takes out sword* You wanna fight, pretty boy?**

**Kanda: You bet. I'll slice you to pieces!**

**Allen: Don't they ever stop fighting?**

**Lavi: Apparently not. Why don't I give the disclaimer then?**

**Allen: Ok. I think Shimmer would appreciate it.**

**Lavi: Shimmer does not own D Gray Man, and probably never will.**

**Allen: please enjoy!**

**NOTE: I had trouble uploading this onto Fanfiction. So I apoligize.**

**WARNING! Angst. I don't why, it's just fun. Implied sex. I don't want to write lemon yet. I'm saving that for later! ^^**

**Ocean Warnings**

Allen stared out the window of the carriage. A couple hours previous, Komui had announced that they were going to the beach. It wasn't that Allen didn't like the ocean, but the war was still going on, and made him slightly un-easy.

Lavi was sleeping across from him, so he didn't notice the look of un-ease stretched across Allen's face.

The carriage stopped, and the smell of salt-water assaulted Allen's nose. It calmed his nerves, and made the un-easiness go away.

Lavi woke up and stretched slightly. "We're here already?" He asked.

"Yeah. Have a good nap?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded. Allen didn't say anything else. He didn't want to admit that Lavi looked sexy when he slept.

The carriage door opened and they were rushed out to dressing rooms, so they could change into bathing suits. Allen put on his bathing suit, and rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

He came out and stared at Kanda and Komui arguing about something. Apparently Kanda found this trip to be pointless and just wanted to go train. Komui didn't like this idea and insisted that Kanda wear a bathing suit and go swimming. Komui stated that the trip was to cool down everyone's nerves about the on-going war. Allen sighed.

"Yuu-chan's at it again, isn't he?" A voice asked behind him.

Allen almost jumped in surprise. "Yeah." He said, turning around. He almost turned around again, due to his automatic blushing. Seeing Lavi's bare chest, Allen's eyes easily studied the muscles.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms pick him up. He was absolutely confused when he saw Kanda. Before he knew it, he was thrown roughly into the water. Apparently Kanda had gotten so pissed off that he needed to take it out on someone, and man that hurt like hell. Allen swam back to the beach, so he could at least touch the sandy ocean floor. When he came into view, he saw Lavi scolding Kanda angrily.

Allen sighed and looked down at the water. Today was one of those days when the water reflected things like a mirror. But instead of seeing his own face, Allen saw the 14th smiling at him. He looked slightly taken aback, but he had almost managed to get used to this. "How are you? Boy?" The 14th asked, surprising Allen. Usually he didn't talk, and just stared at him accusingly instead. The 14th laughed. "You know, this trip is just a way for the higher-ups to distract you from the war. That's because they know you're going to lose, so why not just give up now? Just let me come out, and you can win this war."

"You just want to be free so you can kill people." Allen whispered.

The 14th laughed again. "That's very amusing. You and I both know that I was the Noah to betray the Earl. And to this day, my hatred toward him still runs deep. If I were to kill anyone, it would be that stupid Earl."

"I don't believe you, just shut up…" Allen said, holding his head, trying to block out the 14th's voice.

"You're so pathetic boy. You need to learn that you just aren't strong enough to win this war. I can make you stronger. I can-" The 14th's voice cut out when Allen splashed up the water and ran across the beach. This surprised many people, excluding Kanda, who looked like he really didn't give a damn. The only one to chase after him though, was Lavi.

Allen rubbed at his eyes fiercely as he continued running. 'Why?' He thought. 'Why did he speak? He never talks to me... So why now? And why something like that?' It had probably just been his imagination. The mouth had never been moving, so what he had heard, wasn't real. Had Road done something? Was the Earl trying to convince him to give into his Noah side and give up? Allen's started spinning with all these thoughts running through his head, and it became hard to run straight.

He felt himself falling backwards, and prepared himself for the landing, but it never came. Instead two soft arms caught him.

"Hey, are you alright Allen?" Lavi's voice asked worriedly.

Allen opened his eyes. "Lavi?" He asked. He was confused. He didn't really remember how had run off away from the water, away from everyone else.

"You just suddenly ran off." Lavi said.

"Oh, it's nothing.." Allen said.

"I know you better than that." Lavi said.

Allen silently cursed. He had forgotten how well his red-haired lover knew him. "I can't say anything about it, cause I was just hallucinating." He finally said.

"Well, you freaked out pretty badly. You sure your ok?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, now that you're here." Allen said. Lavi smiled wryly. Allen looked around for a minute. No one was in sight. He reached up and gave Lavi a kiss that felt like it would last forever.

All of a sudden, they both hit soft sand, and swimsuits were taken off quickly. It had been a long time since they had had sex, and felt wonderful to both of them. Maybe the ocean warning had been fake, but that didn't matter to Allen anymore. All that mattered now was Lavi's movements.

**Me: How terribly cute. But I should probably stop torturing Allen, huh?**

**Allen: Yes please.**

**Me: Too bad, there's still another oneshot I have to torture you in. But it won't be for a couple more days.**

**Allen: Damnit. You're such an ass.**

**Kanda: Yes she is.**

**Lavi: You're just mad cause your fight ended. **

**Allen: Thank god for frying pans. *had knocked both me and Kanda out a lot earlier***

**Me: You asshole. Give me that frying pan! I'm going to knock you out!!!! *grabs frying pan and chases Allen around***

**Lavi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T HURT MY ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases after both me and Allen***

**Kanda: Fucking idiots. Oi! Readers. Review! Or I'll slice you in half!**

**Me: *from far away* BE NICE YUU-CHAN!!!**

**Kanda: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BITCH???**

**Me: You asshole, I dare you to call me that to my face!**

**Kanda: Fine I will. *runs after me***

**Susanne: *walks in* Holy shit…. This fight is going to last forever. *yells at all of us* HEY SHITHEADS!! STOP FIGHTING!!!**

**Me, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen: HELL NO!!! *continues fighting***

**Susanne: *sweat drop* Looks like I'll have to close for Shimmer today…. Please note that flames will be used to stop this fight and also to burn school down to the ground. BYEZZ!!**


	4. Lost Connections

**Me: Susanne broke up the fight last chapter, so I'm bored. Allen, can I torture you?**

**Allen: NO! **

**Lavi: I think you've tortured Allen enough.**

**Me: No I haven't. **

**Lavi: Yes you have.**

**Me: How DARE you talk to me!!! I AM THE WRITER!!! YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!!!**

**Kanda: Hell no. You're physco. Get therapy.**

**Me: What did you just say? *blazes with anger***

**Lavi and Allen: *scoots away from me***

**Kanda: I said, go get therapy!**

**Me: I'm going to kill you Kanda!!!!**

**Kanda: Bring it!**

**Allen: *sweat drop* They're fighting!! WHY??**

**Lavi: I think Shimmer just likes to fight a lot.**

**Allen: I agree. How about I give the disclaimer today?**

**Lavi: Ok, my little Moyashi.**

**Allen: Allen desu!*1 Baka Lavi!**

**Lavi: I know, I just love to tease you! You get really cute when your angry.**

**Allen: Do I look cute now? *jumps on Lavi angrily, and they roll off stage***

**Lenalee: *walks in* Oh wow.. Everyone's fighting again. *sighs* I guess it's up to me to give the disclaimer. Shimmer doesn't own D Gray Man. She just wishes she does. ENJOY!!!**

**WARNING: Do I really need warnings anymore? I dunno, but this may be a lame oneshot, since I didn't know what to do with it. **

**Lost Connections**

Allen sighed as he started up his computer. "Damn slow thing…." He muttered. His cat, Timcampi sat in his lap, taking a nap.

The second his computer had finished booting up, he logged onto a chat box. To his great pleasure, Lavi Bookman was signed on.

_Bookworm909: Hey_

_Whitestar3: Hey_

_Bookworm909: How are you today?_

_Whitestar3: What are you talking about? We just saw each other at school!! Baka Lavi._

_Bookworm909: That's harsh Moyashi-chan…_

_Whitestar3: MY NAME IS ALLEN!!!!_

_Bookworm909: I know… I just love teasing you!! ^^_

_Whitestar3: I swear I am going to hit you the next time I see you Lavi.._

_Bookworm909: I can already feel it coming… You hit hard Allen!_

_Whitestar3: I know._

_Bookworm909: Quite a storm out there, huh?_

Allen didn't answer for a minute, and looked out the window. He just realized that it was storming. He hoped it wouldn't thunder, he hated that sound.

_Bookworm909: Allen?_

Allen snapped back to reality.

_Whitestar3: Sorry, I was spacing out._

_Bookworm909: Oh, are you ok?_

_Whitestar3: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_

_Bookworm909: Well, you're all alone on a stormy night. And I know you hate storms…_

His lover was right, he did hate storms, but he wasn't about to admit that he was scared.

_Whitestar3: I said I'm fine. I just hope that the lightning doesn't get rid of the power._

_Bookworm909: Yeah, that would suck like hell._

_Whitestar3: Yeah, it would…_

_Bookworm909: Something on your mind?_

_Whitestar3: No, no. I was just staring at my cat._

_Bookworm909: Ok, I KNOW that was a lie! Tell me the truth._

_Whitestar3: Sometimes I hate how accurate you are………_

_Bookworm909: I know! Now spill!!!_

Allen got an anime vein. Even though he loved the care-free red-head, he got annoyed by him very easily.

_Whitestar3: My mind was just wandering, that's all. _

_Bookworm909: Hmm, I see. That means your thinking about that night._

_Whitestar3: AM NOT!!!!_

_Bookworm909: Yes you are!! _

_Whitestar3 has logged off._

_Bookworm909: Allen? ALLEN!!!_

"Shit!" Allen said, disturbing Timcampi. Tim mewed in protest. "Sorry Tim." Allen said quietly. The lightning had indeed taken the power out, and now Allen was sitting in the dark. Then the rumbling started.

Allen fell out of the chair and held his head. "No, not now…" He didn't need another flashback.

"_Heh.. Kid, looks like your precious 'daddy' isn't coming." A dark man said._

"_He will come!!" Allen said, yelping when he got hit. "He promised to come for me." He sobbed, earning an even harder hit. _

"_Don't make me rape you again." The man said. Allen bit his lip, hoping to make his cries cease. He had been raped several times by this man. Continuously violated, to the point where he lost consciousness._

"_Good boy." The man said._

"_ALLEN!" A voice called._

"_MANA!!" Allen called back. _

"_I guess he did come for you." The man said. "Did you bring the money?"_

"_Yes. Now let Allen go." Mana said._

"_Gladly." The man said. But instead of handing Allen over, he put something on the ground and ran out._

_Allen shakily went over to Mana. As he walked, he began to hear a ticking sound that grew faster._

_Mana lunged on Allen, just as the thing on the ground exploded. Mana was killed instantly, Allen was seriously wounded._

_A couple days later in the hospital, Allen woke up. A boy around the age of 15 was staring at him. _

"_Who are you?" Allen whispered._

"_I'm Lavi Bookman." The red head said. Allen tried to sit up and felt immense pain in his left arm. "Don't try to move, you're left arm has been burnt badly, and you have a scar on the left side of your face. So as long as your in here, I'll take care of you."_

"_Why?" Allen asked._

"_Well, for one, my grandpa owns this hospital, and for another thing, I want you to get better." Lavi said, reaching over and patting Allen head gently. _

_Allen closed his eyes, and smiled gently._

"Allen! ALLEN!!!" Lavi's deep voice finally reached Allen's ears, shocking him out of the flashbacks.

He opened his eyes and saw Lavi standing over him, worriedly. "L-Lavi…" Allen whispered.

Lavi sighed in relief and hugged Allen tightly. Tears rushed down Allen's face. "Thank god you're here. I don't know what I would've done without you here." Allen said, clinging onto Lavi. "But how'd you know to come?"

"I knew something had happened when you logged off. And that's when the thunder started. Because I know about what happened to you, I knew you would have a flashback. Don't worry now; I'll stay here until the storm passes." Lavi added that last bit when he felt Allen shake.

"Thank you." Allen said with a smile. He closed his eyes. "I love you Lavi."

"I love you too, Allen." Lavi said. Soon the boy was asleep in Lavi's arms. Lavi picked him up and took him to the bed. Hopefully it didn't take Allen too long to get over this shock. He lay down next to Allen, holding him close. Soon, he was asleep as well.

**Me: Well, what did you think?**

**Allen: Why am I the one to always get tortured?**

**Me: Um… cause its fun?**

**Allen: You're mean. Kanda was right, you do need therapy.**

**Me: Why you… BAKA MOYASHI!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!**

**Lavi: And there she goes again… *sighs* Might as well close up before I stop them.**

**Kanda: Good idea, I'll go and try to break those idiots up.**

**Lavi: R&R please, and be reminded that all flames will be used to burn down school, and Shimmer's P.E. teacher. BYEZZ!!**


	5. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!

**Me: HEY!!! It's finally here!!!!! HAPPY BIIRTHDAY LAVI!!!!!**

**Lavi: THANK YOU!!! I'm finally 19!**

**Allen: *blush* Happy birthday Lavi…**

**Lavi: THANK YOU ALLEN!!! *glomps Allen***

**Allen: WAH!! *both boys roll of stage and do who knows what***

**Me: lol. Hey Kanda, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Kanda: Why aren't you cussing at me like you usually do?**

**Me: I'm in a good mood cause it's Lavi b-day, but watch it…**

**Kanda: Whatever. Shimmer doesn't own D Gray Man, she only own this studio.**

**Me: Thank you! ^^ ENJOY PEOPLES!!!**

**NOTE! Please be forewarned. This chapter is sort of a continuation of last chapter.**

**WARNING: Cuteness!!!!!!!!!! And… half a Lemon scene.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!!!!**

Allen rushed around, remembering that the red-heads birthday was today. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" He cried, trying to get everything together. Lenalee came in through the front door.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" She asked.

"NO! Lavi's birthday is today, and I don't have anything ready!" Allen said going into the kitchen to prepare Lavi's cake.

"How about I call Miranda and Krory to help?" Lenalee said. "I'll even get Kanda to help."

Allen cringed at the mention of Lenalee's boyfriend. "Ok. But what is Kanda going to do?" Allen asked.

"Well… He's going to get the presents!" Lenalee said with a smile. "If I ask him to, he'll do it."

"Ok." Allen said.

Lenalee whipped out her phone and called everyone. Miranda and Krory came over. Krory took over the table and Miranda took over decorations. Allen ran upstairs to the bedroom and prepared that room for later that night.

When Allen came downstairs, Kanda walked through the front door with presents. One from everyone except for Allen. Lavi's present from Allen was upstairs.

Lenalee smiled. "Looks like everything is ready!" She said as Komui and others walked in.

The lights were shut off and everyone hid. The front door opened. "Hello?" Lavi's voice called. Lavi reached for the light switch, and when he flipped it on, everyone came out.

"SURPRISE!!" They yelled. Allen ran over to his boyfriend and gave him a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Lavi!" He said.

Lavi smiled and hugged Allen back. "Thanks for remembering." He said.

"I would never forget about your birthday silly." Allen said.

The party was fabulous and lasted til early the next day. Presents were opened and the cake was eaten. Once everyone had left, Lavi was about to take his leave.

Allen grabbed his arm. "Wait, you still haven't gotten my present yet." Allen said.

"Oh?" Lavi said.

"Follow me!" Allen said, dragging Lavi up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and Lavi gasped. Allen had gotten rid of his twin sized bed and replaced it with a king sized bed. And there were even rose-pedals on it.

"Allen, what's this all about?" Lavi asked.

"I want you to move in with me!" Allen said.

"Does that mean, that you're ready?" Lavi didn't finish the sentence.

Allen didn't say a word, but brought Lavi to the bed and sat down on it, dragging Lavi down with him. "I'm ready, for you." Allen whispered.

"Allen." Lavi said softly, his breath on Allen's ear making Allen shiver.

"Tell me what you truly want from me for your birthday." Allen said.

"I want.. you." Lavi said, making Allen shiver again.

**Skipping smut, cause I don't want to write it! Well… most of it anyway… ^^**

"AAH!! Lavi!" Allen cried out as Lavi entered him. Granted, that this was his first time… Well, sort of. His first few times were rape so.. they didn't count.

"Are you alright Allen?" Lavi asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine…" Allen said, gasping between moans.

Lavi began to move, making Allen writhe in pleasure and make the most wonderful sounds escape from his mouth.

Lavi continued, completely encouraged by Allen's behavior. He hit Allen's prostate, and an even louder moan ripped from Allen's mouth.

Allen was seeing stars as Lavi kept on hitting that spot inside him. "L-Lavi…" Allen said. "I-I'm going to cum." He said.

"Me too." Lavi said, pumping even faster. With a groan, both men released the cum and collapsed on to the bed.

"That was the most wonderful thing ever." Lavi said.

Allen nodded in agreement. "Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday, and.. I love you." Allen said.

Lavi smiled. "I love you too." He said.

And with that, the newly connected (in more ways than one) couple fell asleep.

**Me: ^^ :) I had to do it!!!! But it's not a full lemon scene, because I didn't fell like writing it. **

**Lavi: ^^ That was awesome!!!**

**Allen: ………..**

**Kanda: Che' Just finish up already damnit!**

**Me: *snaps out of dream world* Right! R&R please! And all flames will be used to burn school and homework!**

**Everyone (not including Kanda): BYEZZ!!**


	6. Caged in Sorrow

**Me: YAY!!! Another day of Laven Week!**

**Lavi: Are you ok? You don't seem as cheery as you usually do.**

**Me: Oh… I'm just sad that Laven Week is almost over…**

**Lavi: It's ok! You can write more stories after it's all over!**

**Me: YOU ARE RIGHT!! THANK YOU LAVI!!**

**Lavi: No prob.**

**Allen: *sweat drop* Alright…. Shimmer does not own D Gray Man.**

**Me: THANKIES!!! ENJOY!**

**WARNING! Angst**

**Caged in Sorrow**

The young boy walked down the streets with tears streaking down his face. He had white hair and silver eyes. There was a red scar on the left side of his face. People stared at him as they walked past, but he didn't seem to mind, or notice.

All of a sudden, he ran into someone, but he didn't seem to care that he got scraped up a bit and just got up to continue walking.

A red-haired boy with an eye-patch walked out of the store just in time to see the boy get hit by a car. He was shocked to see this particular boy just get up and walk off. So he decided to follow him.

The scarred-boy was in lots of pain, but it didn't really register in his mind. He had been through much more pain than this. He had lost his real father in a car accident 3 years ago. And then ever since Cross had adopted him, he had been forced to have sex with him everyday. These thoughts stayed on his mind and caused the tears to flow faster.

He arrived at a bridge, commonly known as "Jumping Bridge." Many people who were in pain came here to commit suicide, which is what he was here to do. He stared at the threatening icy waters below, and shivered slightly.

When he was about to jump, a hand grabbed his arm. He tried to wrench his arm away, but the grip was too tight.

"Let go of me! Let me jump!" He cried out.

"NO!" Said the red-head.

"Please…" The boy begged, breaking down into sobs. "I don't want to live anymore… I can't handle it anymore!!"

"Look, I know you're in pain right now, but suicide isn't the answer. Why don't I take you home, and I'll talk to your parents." The red-head suggested.

"NO!!!! Don't want to go back. Not to him…. Not ever…… Can't handle anymore… Can't take it…" The boy said.

"Why not?" The red-head asked.

"He does unspeakable things to me every night, don't want to take it… just wanna die…." The boy said.

"WAIT! Your father rapes you?" Red said.

"No! Not my father. My real father is no longer in this world. The one who does things is my adoptive father…" The boy said.

Red thought for a moment. "Why don't you live with me? I can take care of you!" He said. "By the way, my name is Lavi, Lavi Bookman." Lavi added.

"My name's Allen Walker. And do you really mean it? Can I really live with you?" Allen asked his voice filled with hope.

"Yep! I promise!" Lavi said.

"Thank you!" Allen said. Lavi hugged the young boy carefully, and smiled when he was hugged back.

Lavi was true to his word and took Allen in. At first they were friends, but then they turned into lovers. They ended up spending the rest of their lives together, making new memories that kept Allen happy.

**Allen: LAME!!**

**Me: I know… I would've used what Amaya-chan gave me… But this came to the top of my head, and it just screamed, WRITE ME!!! So I did.**

**Allen: Pathetic. I hated it.**

**Me: You hate all my fanfics….**

**Allen: True.**

**Lavi: I thought it was cute!**

**Me: Well.. R&R people and I will see you tomorrow. Can't wait! Tomorrow is the day where I get to write whatever the hell I want!! YAY!!**

**Allen: Flames will be used to burn anything that Shimmer doesn't like. Oh, and Tyki and Cross too!**

**Me, Lavi, Allen: ~~~~BYEZZ!!! ~~~~ **

**Me: ^^**


	7. Operation KIDNAP!

**Me: Well, this is the second-to-last day of Laven Week.. Well…. Technically it is.**

**Allen: Finally…**

**Me: :( What's wrong Allen?**

**Allen: I'm just getting sick of the torturing…**

**Me: ^^ Too bad. Even after this week is over, you will still be my favorite to torture, well besides from Shiro-kun.**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* Well, what are we doing in this one? *looks at script* Hmm… I like it! I AM READY NOW!!**

**Me: Ok then! I do not own D Gray Man, because if I did, there'd be a lot of yaoi in it!**

**Allen: Holy… She did her own disclaimer for once!!!!**

**Me: There's nothing wrong with that!!! Oh, and readers, sorry for being so late with this… My compy is being an ass like usual… It constantly froze Word and closed it.. :(**

**Lavi: That's terrible.**

**Me: I KNOW!! But anyway! PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**WARNING: Um.. kidnapping… Female Allen… Um… angst? Maybe…**

**Operation: KIDNAP!!!!!**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl named Allen Walker. Not many people knew about her. But there was someone who wanted to know her. This is her story.

Allen ran inside her house to be greeted by her maid. But she just ignored her, running to her room. She wanted to get to her soft bed as soon as possible. School had been awful today.

"Young master?" Miranda Lotto, one of the best maids –despite the fact that she was a total clutz- said.

Allen stopped. "Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Yes please!" Allen said happily. "Bring it to my room." She added. Miranda nodded and walked off toward the kitchen.

Allen smiled and opened the door to her room. "Hi Tim." She said to her Golden Lab. "Ugh.. School was awful today… Another guy started hitting on me.. I'm sick of it……." A tear fell from the white-haired girls eyes. "The guys in my school all scare me. It feels as though if I turn my back, they'll attack me. Just because of who my father is… or was…" Allen told her dog while hugging Timcampi around the neck. "And then there's Cross……." Allen sighed and laid down, automatically falling asleep.  
There was a loud thump and Allen woke up. "What the?" She said, looking around. There was nothing in sight, save a plate of cookies. "Hm… Must've imagined it." She muttered picking up the plate to munch on the cookies.

All of a sudden an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

A smell entered her nose and everything began to spin. She fainted into the arms of a smiling red-haired boy. "Got her." He said allowed, before jumping out the window.

A few hours later, Allen woke up and saw a boy staring at her. "Who are you?" She looked around to see that she wasn't in her room. "Wh-Where am I?"

The boy merely laughed. "You're at my house. "He said, not telling Allen his name.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" Allen said.

"Heh." The boy said. "My name is Lavi." He said.

Allen was surprised that her captor had actually said his name. "Isn't it some sort of rule for the kidnapper to never tell their captive their name?" She asked.

To her surprise, Lavi chuckled. "Even if I let you go, the police will never find me." He said.

Allen was confused, but a chill went down her spine. He had said "if." Meaning she might never leave.

"Don't worry… I won't kill you." Lavi said, sensing her discomfort.

"Then why did you say, 'If I let you go?'" Allen asked.

"Oh. I said that because I might make you fall in love with me." Lavi said with a wry smile.

Allen got an anime vein and got up, surprised she wasn't tied up. She went over to the smiling boy, and slapped him across the face.

"Tsk, tsk." Lavi said, grabbing Allen's arm. "Perhaps we should get to know each other." He said, backing Allen into a wall.

"L-let go!" Allen said, slightly scared.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." Lavi said, letting go of the arm, backing away to sit in the same spot he had when Allen woke up.

Allen slipped down onto the floor. "What is with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"I mean, why aren't you like how all kidnappers should be?" Allen asked.

"Well… I don't really consider myself a kidnapper." Lavi said.

"BUT YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Allen yelled, not getting her captor's logic.

"Heh. True. But you looked so lonely, and I didn't know how to approach you with all those guards." Lavi said.

Allen's eyes widened. This boy had seen her before, and knew she was lonely. "But…. How'd you know that was lonely?" She asked.

"Like I said, you looked lonely. That sad smile is kinda hard to miss. The way you talk to your classmates. It's like you're looking for someone to understand you." Lavi said.

Allen looked down. Lavi was right about that. "But… Why? Why would you care?" She asked.

"Because, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eye upon. And I wanted to make you happy." Lavi said.

"But you kidnapped me away from my home." Allen said, trying to sound upset.

"Don't even try that fake upset voice. It's so obvious. I know that you don't like your foster father. Cross Marian right?" Lavi asked.

"Y-yeah." Allen said, averting her eyes from Lavi's hard stare. "He took over my father's business when he died. I'm supposed to inherit when I turn 18, but that's a long time from now, and I'm worried the he'll bankrupt it before then…." She continued. 'Wait.. why am I confiding in him?' She thought to herself.

Lavi gave a small smile. "Hmm… But doesn't that change if you get married to someone of or over that age?" He asked.

"Eh?" Allen said. "Yeah, but why?"

"Just a question." Lavi said. "Ne, Allen, would you consider going out with me?" He asked after a long silence.

"Huh? Well… I don't know…. I don't know you very well." Allen said.

"Well, why don't we go out to eat, and get to know each other?" Lavi suggested.

"Eh? But wouldn't you get in trouble for kidnapping me?" Allen asked.

"Not if you say you went with me willingly." Lavi said with a small smile.

Allen glared for a moment, but finally gave into the smile. "Fine." She said. She was growing to like this man, even though she had only been with him for probably 10 minutes while conscious. God knows how long she was out for.

"Good." Lavi said, taking hold of Allen's hand gently. "Come on!" He said excitedly.

Allen smiled at the red-heads goofiness. She allowed herself to be led to a nice restaurant. Well.. it wasn't a fancy one, but it had really good food. Allen loved this place, but Lavi probably knew that.

Lavi got a table for them and motioned that Allen sit down. Allen sat down and waited for someone to take their order.

A girl came over and smiled. "May I take your- OH! Allen-chan!" The girl said surprised. She was one of Allen's classmates at Black Order Academy.

"Hey Lenalee." Allen said. "You look pretty." She added.

"Thank you Allen." Lenalee said.

"Ano.. Why are you working so late?" Allen asked curiously.

"Oh, well… They needed more workers because one of the people who take the nightshift got sick last minute. So I'm filling in for her." Lenalee said. "Besides, we don't have school tomorrow, so I'll be fine in the morning."

Allen simply nodded, getting that distant look in her eyes. That lonely look that only Lavi could spot.

"Is it alright if we take our order now?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee looked slightly surprised, and then hid a smile. "Sure!" She said. "What would you like?" She asked looking at Lavi.

"Ano… A coke would be nice." Lavi said. Lenalee nodded and wrote this down and walked off. "Wait… she didn't take your order." Lavi said.

"Yeah, that's cause I order the same thing every time I'm here. Everyone here knows what I want each and every time!" Allen said with a smile.

Lenalee came back with a coca-cola and a chocolate shake. "Thank you Lenalee!" Allen said.

"No problem. You know Jerry loves you for all the business you've been giving us right?" Lenalee asked.

Allen smiled. "Yeah, I know. Tell him that he's as awesome as always!" She said.

Lavi smiled as he sipped his soda. Lenalee smiled and winked at Lavi, giving him a look afterwards. It said, "Take good care of her." Lavi nodded. After that, Lenalee walked.

Allen didn't seem to notice this exchange and had some of her milkshake.

"Ok Allen-chan." Lavi said, gaining Allen's attention. "I said that we should get to know each other, so I'll start by telling you something about myself. Allen nodded. "Well, like I told you, my name Lavi, I like to read books and I work at my grandfather's book shop. It's called Bookman Book Store. My favorite food is pufferfish, and I like the color green." Lavi said.

"Um…. I go to school at Black Order Academy… I like to write and play the piano. My favorite food is Mitarashi Dangos and I like the color baby blue." Allen said.

"Hmm.." Lavi said thoughtfully. They finished their drinks and got up to leave.

"Um….." Allen said, nervously.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Is it… um… alright if we… you know… hold hands?" Allen asked, hiding her face.

Lavi blushed and took a hold of Allen's hand. They walked out of the restaurant, and into Allen's guards.

"Oh no…." Allen said. Now she was torn away to her new-found love.

"Where have you been???" A voice asked angrily.

"Ma-Master Cross.." Allen said quietly.

"I asked you where you've been!" Cross said forcefully.

"She's been with me." Lavi said.

"And who are you?" Cross asked.

"I'm Lavi Bookman, heir to Bookman Book Store." Lavi replied.

"Why were you with him?" Cross asked.

"Because… Because I didn't want to be anywhere near the house today!" Allen said bravely. She earned a slap for that.

"Bravery gets you nowhere little girl." Cross said.

Allen held her cheek with her gloved left hand. Then she gasped as she realized the makeup she had been wearing, was coming off.

Lavi saw the red scar on the left side of Allen's face. "What is that scar from?" He asked.

"From an accident… The accident that killed Mana….." Allen said quietly.

Cross grabbed Allen's arm. "You're coming home young lady." He said.

"No…" Allen said. _SLAP_

:"Yes you are!" Cross said.

"No, you're going to get out of MY house!" Allen said.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Cross said.

"Actually, yes I can. I'm getting married." Allen said.

"Married, to whom?" Cross asked.

"Lavi." Allen said. Lavi hid his surprised look.

Cross looked at Lavi and then to Allen. "I will not allow you to." He said.

"Too bad, you don't have the right." Lavi said. "You are not her true father, so you don't have the right to say who she can and can't marry, and she's marrying me."

Cross glared. "You'll pay for this." He said.

"Actually, no he won't." Allen said. "Guards, have him arrested for abuse, abandonment, and whatever else you can pin on him." The guards quickly took Cross into custody and walked him away.

Lavi looked at Allen. "Did you really mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" Allen asked.

"I mean… Did you really mean that you were going to marry me?" Lavi asked.

"Oh.." Allen blushed. "Yes. You will, won't you?" She asked.

"Well, I dunno." Lavi said. Allen looked slightly disappointed until Lavi got onto a knee and pulled out a ring. "Allen, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It was at least a 14k gold ring.

"Oh… Lavi." Allen said. "Yes!" She said jump-hugging Lavi.

So Kidnapper and Captive soon became Husband and Wife and Cross was in jail for a very, very, long time. Everyone lived happily ever after, at least until Allen became pregnant. But, that's another story for another time. The End.

**Me: That was kinda cheesy, but I liked it! **

**Allen: Why'd you make me a girl?**

**Me: Cause its fun.**

**Lavi: Um… *reads last little part of story* "Everyone lived happily ever after, at least until Allen became pregnant." WTH!!!**

**Me: ^^ What? It's fun!**

**Lavi: … yay!**

**Me: lol. Anyway.**

**Allen: *is reading another fanfiction* Hey Shimmer?**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Allen: What does AU mean?**

**Me: I dunno! HEY READERS!!! R&R! Oh, and can someone tell me what AU means? Those who answer will get a special prize!**

**Allen: Lavi, give the readers the description of the prize!**

**Lavi: OK! Readers, if you know what AU stands for and you tell us, then you will get a fanfic dedicated to you! What fanfic, you ask? A fanfic that you request! Give us your answers to our question and a story request!**

**Me: Story rules, it can be Bleach, D Gray Man, or FMA. You can pick the pairings for single stories along plots. Same with crossovers!**

**Lavi: Thank you very much for supporting Shimmer, even though she can be late in updates!**

**Me: BYEZZ!!!**


	8. Finishing

**Me: Ok, I didn't feel like actually writing a story for the last day of Laven Week, so instead, I'm going to write these author notes that all of you love!**

**Lavi: YAY!!! So, Shimmer, tell us about school.**

**Me: *aura darkens* ….**

**Lavi: *inches away* Ok… never mind then.**

**Me: *brightens up* OH WAIT!! I have something to tell you!!**

**Lavi: What?**

**Me: There's a Allen in my Spanish class!!!**

**Lavi: *looks at Allen* Are you really in her Spanish class Moyashi-chan?**

**Allen: No! Just someone with the same first name! *pouts***

**Me: . You're so cute! *gloms the pouting Allen***

**Allen: AGH! Get off, get off, GET OFF!!!!**

**Me: Hmm… *pretends to think* no.**

**Lavi: *grabs Allen* MINE!!!**

**Me: ^^ Yay!**

**Kanda: Baka Usagi… You forgot that she is an epic fangirl…**

**Lavi: Oops… **

**Me: Anyway.. You wanna something?**

**Lavi: What?**

**Kanda: Don't care.**

**Allen: *shrugs* ok.**

**Me: In Arizona, we don't say pop. We say soda.**

**Lavi: so?**

**Me: Well… In Spokane, we say pop all the time.**

**Allen: Oh, I see…**

**Kanda: Che! Whatever.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Ok, he's acting a little grouchier than usual. Maybe he's jealous.**

**Kanda: Jealous? Of what?!**

**Me: ^^ of Lavi having Allen of course!**

**Kanda: Am not!**

**Me: Are too! Yuu-chan!**

**Kanda: *glares* I dare you to say that again.**

**Me: *smiles* First admit that you're jealous!**

**Kanda: *evil aura* I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!!**

**Me: Then why are you getting so loud? Hmm… Yuu-chan?**

**Kanda: That's it! *takes out Mugen* Prepare to die!**

**Me: You'll have to catch me first!! *runs off***

**Allen: She's so childish…**

***a few hours later***

**Me: That was fun! Hey, Allen, where'd Lavi go?**

**Allen: I dunno…**

**Lavi:~Allen!~ *glomps from behind* I have a question!  
Allen: uh sure what is it  
Lavi:Who do u think is better in bed? Me or Yuu-chan?  
Me: O.O Woah!**

**Allen: L-Lavi!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!? *blushes red*  
Amaya: OOO!!! That's a very good question!!!!! SO which is it Kanda or Lavi?**

**Me: YEAH!! THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION!!!!  
Allen: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT TO GO AND READ!  
Kanda: Oi! What the hell is going- what the fuck are you doing here again? *looks annoyed*  
Sara: She thought she heard a sexual conversation between Lavi and Allen so she jumped over here before I could stop her.  
Lavi: wow you're messed up! So back to what I was saying! So which is better, me or Yuu-chan?!  
Kanda: DONT USE MY FIRST NAME DAMN IT! And your not better then me at anything Baka Usagi  
Lavi: Oh yea? Then why does Allen spend more time with me~? *places hand on hips and acts all smug like*  
Kanda: Fuck you.  
Lavi: I'd rather do Allen ^^  
Allen: LAVI!!! *blushes harder* stop that both of you!**

**Amaya: oh this is getting good!  
Me: OMG!!! *faints from blood-loss***

**Lavi: oh well cuz for this week I get to spend it all with MY Allen!  
Allen: Lavi! This is embarrassing!  
Kanda: damn you Baka Usagi! I'll kill you!  
Amaya: AWWW POOR KANDA CAN'T HAVE HIS LITTLE MOYASHI! AND ALLEN IS SO CUTE X3 AND LAVI IS SO FUNNY!!! I LOVE YOU 3!!!*glomps all 3 of them in squishes them*  
Kanda: WTF! Let go of me you crazy women!  
Lavi: ow!...cant breath!...bones are breaking!  
Allen: SARA-SAN PLEASE HELP US!!!!!  
Sara: nope shes your problem now. Amaya please dont kill them. *walks away with pocky and watches anime***

***a few hours later***

**Me: *wakes up* Hey, where'd Amaya-chan go?**

**Lavi: She left, but she did leave behind a few broken bones.**

**Me: Oh well! **

**Kanda: …..**

**Me: Aw! He's in his pissy mood!**

**Kanda: *eye twitches* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?????**

**Me: You heard me Yuu-chan!!!**

**Kanda: YOU ARE SO DEAD THIS TIME!!!!**

**Me: ^^ Looks like it's time for me to take my leave! BYEZZ!!! *runs off with Kanda following***

**Lavi: Looks like Shimmer is ready to finish this up. **

**Allen: Finally, it's finally over! No more torture!**

**Lavi: *sad face* Awe… You didn't like it?**

**Allen: *blushes* uh.. um…**

**Lavi: Just kidding. So readers, what'd you think of this last bit of Laven Week? Funny huh?**

**Me: *runs by* YES!!!**

**Lavi: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!! …. Damn it… she ran off too quickly. Well, anyway, please review!**

**Allen: Please???? *gives the cute face***

**Lavi: *nosebleed, drools, faints***

**Allen: *sweat drop* wow.. Anyway.. BYEZZ!!!**


End file.
